elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ciirta
|Base ID = }} Ciirta is an Imperial heretic mage who resides in the Shivering Isles, and is the leader of the Apostles. They are located in the old fort The Howling Halls. Ciirta is one of the few people in the Shivering Isles that has knowledge of the secret of Sheogorath, although she misinterpreted Sheogorath's absence. Ciirta mistakenly believed that Sheogorath had abandoned the Realm out of fear of Jyggalag and his Forces of Order, not understanding the true nature of the Greymarch. Rebellion Sometime after the previous Greymarch, Ciirta began to collect a cult of followers known as the Apostles of Light. Ciirta and her apostles were dedicated to overthrowing Sheogorath, who they believed had abandoned them. The cult soon grew large enough to launch a rebellion against the Madgod. The rebellion was utterly crushed by the Dark Seducers of Dementia. The Seducers slaughtered all but Ciirta, who was brought before Sheogorath and exiled for her trouble. The Howling Halls After her exile, Ciirta began to recreate the Apostles of Light in the land of Dementia. A group of dedicated followers stole the stones of the Howling Halls, which was the asylum that housed the mad Emperor Pelagius III. The halls would become the base of the Apostles, where they would begin to plan the next uprising against Sheogorath and store relics of great importance, like the Pelvis of Pelagius III. Interactions Symbols of Office The Hero will encounter her while gathering items for a replica of the Staff of Sheogorath. Her eye, which has seen secrets no other mortal has, is needed to complete the staff. She and her personal guard Luminary Kaz will attack the Hero and defend themselves until death. Dialogue ;Symbols of Office "You wear our robes, but I hear the darkness that you bring in your very breath. You do not know harmony... you do not see my light. You come to me glowing with violence and death. Your light has no place here. We seek harmony for ourselves and the Shivering Isles." :Keep talking... "I sense why you have come. I can hear it in your very breath. You came as a herald of the false god Sheogorath. I know His secret. I have seen His empty throne -- seen it with my own eyes while New Sheoth burned in the grey fires of Order. Sheogorath refuses to protect us. Madgod? Bah! The Greymarch brings darkness. We seek light for all." ::You survived the Greymarch? "I did. When the Knights came, I fled to the city. As they marched and burned everything to ash, I found a way into the palace. I sought Sheogorath. This is His Realm, and I knew that He would protect us. And what did I find? The Throne of Madness -- empty! Sheogorath has fled! Left us all to die! I hid as the doors to the throne room burst open. I... I don't remember what happened afterwards. I woke up in the marshes and fled underground." :::How did you end up here? "I could not abide Sheogorath's betrayal. He brought disharmony. He allowed the Greymarch to take us. I gathered those who could see the light and I led a revolt against him. We were... slaughtered by his Dark Seducers. I alone was spared. And in sparing me, Sheogorath made His final mistake. In this place, I will gather a new army and dethrone our coward god once and for all!" ::::Sheogorath is gone. "He is? Then the Greymarch has begun again? If that is so, then why are you here?" :::::I need your eye. "My eye? You seek to remove the light from me? Why?" ::::::I plan to take Sheogorath's place. "And my eye is required to create an artifact, isn't it? Very well then. I have survived greater threats than you. Come then, and I will show you that in the end, my light shall shine the brightest!" :::::::That's where you're wrong. "Then you will die!" :I don't have time for this. DIE! "Very well then! I will send you to darkness!" "I will cast you into the darkness!" Conversations ;Symbols of Office Ciirta: "Ra'kheran! You come to me with blades drawn? What is the meaning of this?" Ra'kheran: "I come to relieve you of your torment, dear Ciirta. No more lost memories. No more pain. No more misleading us. To the void we will send you. And without you, we will gain the light!" Ciirta: "You fool! I am the light! Come if you dare, I will cast you into darkness for all eternity!" Appearances * de:Ciirta fr:Ciirta Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters